


It Sure Was the Heat of the Moment

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I decided to put it up here, I know its rare for me, I wrote this before episode 17 so it is a bit wrong, Just a little one shot I wrote for my friends, M/M, Non established Gabriel/Sam, Poor babies have crushes on each other, Season 13 spoilers, Swearing, i have no idea how to tag this, mentions of torture, this is really fluffy, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Gabe and Sam try to prank each other constantly.





	It Sure Was the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here take my shitty attempts at writing fluff. If my friend is reading this (You know who you are!) hello.

 

\-----------(POV Change ((Gabe)))--------

  
  


Nothing in Gabe’s life had really been a constant. His brothers are always bickering with each other. Raphael would change sides depending on his mood, always trying to create the most chaos. His father, for the most part, didn’t care. The only time he intervened was to cast Lucifer to the Cage. The only real constant thing that he could count on was the Winchesters ability to track him down.

 

Gabriel has been free for a couple of months now. Really it was thanks to the Winchesters and Cas. They rescued him as soon as they found out he was alive. Gabriel was surprised how adamant Sam and Dean were to help him. Dean killed Asmodeus while Sam helped Gabriel find his grace. Cas was healing whatever part of the wounds Gabe had acquired over the years of torture. He was thankful. 

 

While he was slowly regaining the use of his lips he got filled in on what had happened after Gabe “died.” He felt really bad about Sam’s imprisonment with his 2 brothers. He tried to ask Sam about it a little but all he got was a simple “it wasn’t the best moment of my life” and a guarded look in his eyes. Gabriel wanted nothing but to pry deeper but he decided against it. Giving the human space was the only way that Gabe would learn what his brothers had done. Knowing Lucifer and Michael, it wasn’t good. 

 

He and Jack got along pretty well. Even with him being the son of the guy that killed him. Through Jack he learned about how Sam and Dean were having a lot of fights after Cas, Mary, and the kid himself were born. For a bit he was pissed at Dean. Dean had threatened the kid a couple of times. He was also proud of Sammy for sticking up for the kid despite everything Lucifer had done. Gabe had had nothing but a great time with Jack the kid had a big sweet tooth. He also liked all of the Star Wars movies which was good enough for Gabe. All he had to do was convince the kid to watch Doctor Who and Sherlock and they were good to go.

 

Mary was a different story. She was hesitant with him no matter what he did. He couldn’t blame her though the only archangel she has ever known was Lucifer. And knowing what he could do would put him at a distance from one as well. After a few weeks they spoke more and she learned that he had died protecting Sam and Dean and she was pro Gabe. She was also able to talk about what life was like before she died with him. Sam and Dean had no clue as they were to young. Cas was in heaven, so that left Gabe. He loved talking about it. 

 

As an Archangel he doesn’t need to sleep but he likes sleeping. Ever since he got rescued he had been sleeping a lot more than he used to. Not that he minds. In fact he doesn’t understand why Sam and Cas don’t like to sleep. It moved time forward quicker, provided a great time to be lazy and not do anything. But tonight was different. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. He decides to ignore it though. Pushing back that feeling of wrong he fell asleep. 

  
  
  


“IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!” 

 

Gabriel's head shot off of the pillow. Confused and disoriented he fell off the bed. Crash landing onto the floor. Picking himself up off the floor he grips his angel blade and aims towards the door. Where Sam Winchester the man himself is standing and laughing maniacally. 

 

“Payback is a bitch!” The taller man says between laughs. Almost falling over. 

 

“Samantha Rose Winchester!! I am offended that you would do such a disgraceful thing to me.” Gabriel says feigning offense. Dropping the act he continues. “But really though not bad kiddo. I never pegged you as the pranking type.”

 

“I and Dean used to do it all the time,” Sam admitted. Trying to catch his breath.

 

“Ok well get ready to start up again babe, cause this is fucking war!”

 

_ Why did I say it like that? _

 

“Bring it on Gabe!” 

 

Just before Gabriel could retaliate there was a screaming from down the hall.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL EVERYONE IN THIS BUNKER INCLUDING MYSELF!” The voice belongs to Dean who must’ve gotten woken up by either the music or Sam’s laughing. 

 

“I guess that means time to go back to sleep,” Gabe whispers. Not wanting to have to worry about a pissed off tired Dean on his ass in the morning. 

 

“Yeah,” Sam responds clearly not caring that much cause his voice hasn’t dropped a notch. “The princess of the bunker Dean Winchester needs his beauty sleep.”

 

“Damn straight!” Dean yells back down the hallway managing to pick up Sam’s portion of the conversation. 

 

“Well anyways, good night,” Sam says before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 

 

Gabe gets back on the bed with a smile lacing his face. He doesn’t know what it is about Sam but whenever the human walks into a room Gabe feels his heart soar. He doesn’t know what it is. He kind of wished it would stop. But then again every time he sees Sam smile he can’t help but be happy. Can this be love? He had never really felt feelings before. He would just act according to the situation. He refused to let himself have feelings, but thinking back ever since he met Sam his goal had been just making him feel happy. Back at the mystery spot, all it took was a simple please and some puppy dog eyes and Dean was alive again. 

 

Sam was something different. He was really funny, loyal, easy going, nerdy, kind, sarcastic, sassy, and hot as fuck. As well as about a million other things that Gabe couldn’t list. Just to see him smile would make Gabe's entire world spin.

 

“Dad dammit.” He whispers into the dark. Coming to the sudden realization that he was totally head over heels for the youngest Winchester.

  
  


\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Gabe played increasingly ridiculous pranks on each other. Sam being human only had his human brain to help him while Gabe had all of his archangel powers. It’s gotten to the point where neither of them was allowed to stand in the same room together. Dean, Cas, and Mary had forbidden it because they had gotten in the crossfire too many times. Sam was enjoying the prank war. Sometimes he would recruit the help of Jack to help with some of the more grace needed pranks. 

 

 

So fair using just what he could find in the bunker he had managed to change all of the candy into grapes. Complete with the wrapping and everything. As well as put glue on the door handle before powering down the angel's powers. Cas was not the biggest fan of that one. 

 

 

Watching Gabe’s reaction to the candy being replaced with grapes was something Sam will never forget in his entire life. The look of pure confusion being replaced with horror is something that Sam will never let Gabe down about for the rest of his life. 

 

 

Sam was probably at one of the happiest points in his life right now. Of course, that's not saying much. His life had always been pretty depressing. Nonetheless, it didn’t matter to him. Between pranking Gabe, teaching Jack, getting to know his mother even more, and just having a beer with Dean. He was at peace. 

 

 

At the moment he was trying to put the clear plastic wrap stuff at the foot of the door so whoever walks in next would trip. THen he was going to get Jack to call Gabe in with help finding some candy. Bam the angel would trip and it would be funny. Pranking 101 with Sam. What he didn’t expect would be to turn around and get a pie in the face. Followed by Gabe’s laughing. 

 

 

“Wow, Sammich I would’ve thought that you heard me pop in,” Gabe says between laughs. “Turns out I was wrong.” 

 

 

“Wow, rude.” Sam responds tracing the whipped cream with his finger and eating it. “Guess that means you know about my prank. 

 

“Just a tad bit. You should watch out who you can trust and who you can’t.” Gabe says with a wink.

 

“That little traitor,” Sam says coming to the realization that Jack sold him out. 

 

“That kid would do pretty much anything if you give him enough candy,” Gabe says chuckling.

 

“Makes sense,” Sam admits. Not all that mad at the kid.

 

_ Especially not when thanks to him I get to hear Gabe's laughter. _

 

 

To say that Sam had a crush on Gabriel would be an understatement. Oh no, Sam was falling for him big time. He was funny, sassy, a good cook, and he was just fun to be around. Dean would probably shoot him if he found out. Sam doesn’t really care whether Dean cared or not. Sam has had a small crush on Gabe since they first met. Granted he shoved the feelings down when he found out the man was actually a monster. Slowly but surely those feelings came back up. When Gabe was killed by Lucifer, Sam knew that he would have a problem continuing on. Then ever since he came back Sam’s tiny crush has morphed into something he could barely contain.

 

 

There was no way that Gabe felt the same way though. Compared to what Gabriel could find Sam was nothing. Sam was just a normal human who happened to hunt monsters. And be the vessel for Satan, have demon blood inside of him, has been inside of Lucifer’s cage for 180 years, on top of that having been soulless. So yeah maybe Sam wasn’t that much of a normal human. But he wasn’t a god or an angel. Which means Gabe could certainly do better than him. 

 

 

Breaking out of his thoughts he began to start cleaning up. With the help of Gabriel of course.

 

 

“Not that bad huh Sammy?” Gabriel asks trying to wipe up a bit of whipped cream that seemed to really like the floor. 

 

 

“Yeah I didn’t see that one coming,” Sam replies. 

 

 

“Sam, Gabe what are you guys do - Oh Shit!” 

 

 

Sam and Gabriel turned just in time to see Dean crash into the ground. The plastic wrap had tripped him. Sending him straight to the concrete floor. 

 

 

“Ohhhh umm, so I might have forgotten to clean that up,” Sam says. He’s already feeling bad. Dean, Mary, and Cas hated being caught in the middle of their pranks and here was Dean getting caught in one, again. 

 

 

“No shit Sam,” Dean says from the floor. Not even bothering with getting up. “I am going to give you guys til the count of 3 to be out of the kitchen before I start swinging my fists. 

 

 

“Oh come on Dean I didn’t mean to,”Sam says apologetically. 

 

 

“One!”

 

 

“Yeah, Deano it was an accident,” Gabe adds while snapping his fingers and cleaning everything else up.

 

 

“Two!” 

 

 

“Dean,” Sam says starting to back towards the doorway. Gabe following behind him. Not wanting to stay to see what happens.

 

 

“Three. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dean starts to get up off the floor.

 

 

“Alright Sam time to go!” Gabe says running out of the kitchen grabbing Sam’s shirt and pulling him along. 

 

 

“Yep!” Sam full on sprints out keeping pace with the archangel. Turning around and seeing Dean running after them. 

 

 

“Oh shit Gabe, speed up!” Sam scream laughs at the archangel who is next to him also laughing.

 

 

They almost make it to the safety of Sam’s room when Cas appears out of nowhere. Sam and Gabe try to stop with no success as they slam into the angel. Sending all three of them to the ground. 

 

 

“Why are you running?” Cas asks standing back up. Brushing off his trenchcoat. Looking only mildly annoyed. Something that Sam is grateful for. 

 

 

Sam notices Gabe turn around to make sure Dean isn’t behind them. 

 

 

“Uhh, no reason in particular,” Sam says pulling himself and Gabriel up off the floor. 

 

 

“Yeah, sorry Cassie but we got to go.” Gabe and Sam take off again. Leaving Cas staring confusingly behind them.

 

 

They are a couple of feet ahead when they hear another curse. 

 

 

“Dammit, Cas!” 

 

 

“Thanks, Cas!” Sam screams at him before ducking into his room. Gabriel jumping in after him. Sam slides and slams the door shut locking it from the inside. 

 

 

They both stand there panting heavily. Turning towards each other and breaking down laughing. 

 

 

“What a blast!” Sam laughs out.

 

 

“His face!” Gabe wheezes out between breaths. ‘’I thought he was going to kill us!”

 

 

Both of them are laughing so hard they are crying. Sam’s heart feels like it could burst with pure happiness. He can see Gabriel laughing.

  
  


\-----------(POV Change ((Gabe)))--------

  
  


Sam looked so good right now. His eyes bright and full of life. His laugh echoing through the room. Gabe has never felt Sam’s soul burn as bright as it did now. Sam’s soul is so bright that it increased Gabe’s happiness drastically. 

 

 

_ I am falling for him so hard. There’s no way he feels the same way. Well, there is only one way to find out, but how could I tell him I like him? If he doesn’t like me I don’t want our friendship to burn away. _

 

 

Both he and Sam are finally starting to collect their breathes again. They are leaning up against Sam’s bed. Only a foot or so between them. Gabriel wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss Sam. Knowing humans though, that wouldn’t be appropriate. Something about consent. It didn’t matter before he does anything he will ask Sam if it’s alright. Then if it isn’t he won’t do anything.

 

 

Gabe felt his vessel’s heart speed up. He was nervous. He really should just ask the question. Get the rejection Gabe knows is coming out of the way. 

 

 

“Hey, Sam?” Gabe asks.

 

 

“What’s up.” 

 

 

“Can... Can I kiss you?” Gabe manages to stutter out.

 

 

Sam draws in a breath. Gabe’s heart drops. 

 

 

“Like romantically?” Sam questions. 

 

 

“Yeah,” Gabe squeaks.

 

 

“I thought you never would ask.” 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I have been waiting to hear that ever since we met,” Sam admits. Turning and facing Gabriel sliding so his face is only a couple of inches away from Gabe’s.

 

 

“Well damn.” Gabe feels embarrassed. He knows that feeling pretty well. “I wish I knew that earlier.” He moves his face closer to Sam’s kissing him. 

 

 

After a few moments, they separate. Breathless once again. Both of them wearing a small blush on their faces.

 

 

“Hey? Don’t think I forgot about you! I’m going to kick your asses!” Dean roars through the door. 

 

 

Both of them start laughing again. Gabriel has finally found his one constant in life. Sam Winchester. The man who made an archangel feel love for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this garbage.


End file.
